


Country!AU

by readersanonymous (fanficprince)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I'll probably update the tags if need be, LOL ACTUALLY THE EX MAY OR MAY NOT BE AN AH PERSON I HAVENT DECIDED YET LMAO, an abusive relationship is referenced but incredibly briefly, and its between you and a fictional ex, country!au, inspired by gavin's american accent in lazer team, so yeah just a heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficprince/pseuds/readersanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re on your way to your parent’s house and your car breaks down. You’re rescued by two kind men who invite you to spend the night at their house. Inspired by Gavin’s fake American accent in Lazer Team, it felt very “I’m a country boy that farms for a living.” Also, I really like the idea of semi-mute Michael?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well fuck,” you pop open the hood of your car and rest your face in your hands.

Your car was in the middle of some dirt road, smoking up. You have been driving for hours because your parents just moved into this small town that’s nowhere to be found on a map but you needed a place to stay so goodbye city life, hello nowhere. The long hours on cheap gas in your cheap car finally caught up to you and now your car was sending smoke signals into the air.

The nearest town was maybe four hours back and the next town was just the same. You open your trunk and pull out your travel backpack and suitcase and say goodbye to everything else you brought, aka most, if not all, your belongings. You make it about a block down the empty road when you realize the road isn’t as empty as you thought. Your eyes are blinded by the headlights of a pickup truck and you shield your eyes, forgetting that it’s dark out.

“Howdy,” the man in the passenger seat says as the truck rolls up next to you, “you lost?”

You shrug, “I guess I am. That’s my car down there, smoking in the middle of the road. Do you know if there’s any place nearby that can fix it?”

“Sorry Miss, but the nearest repair place is a few hours away and that place is closed for the next week, the family is on holiday.”

You sigh and sit down on your suitcase, shaking your head. “I’ve already had a shitty enough week, now this.”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re welcome to stay the week with us at our orchard and we’ll take you into town once the family comes back.”

You look up at this strange man with a mullet. His face is very kind, but he desperately needs a haircut. You turn your attention to the driver, who hasn’t said a word since the truck pulled up next to you. From his rolled up sleeve, you can make out that his arms are tattooed. His hair is red curls that sit softly on his head and his glasses hide his eyes from you. Looking at these two, you have a strange feeling that everything will be okay.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” You say, and with that, the man in the passenger seat gets out and helps you with your luggage.

As you both walk back to your car to pick up the rest of your things, he introduces himself, “I don’t think I’ve told you who I am yet. The name’s Gavin, and that back there is my friend Michael. Don’t mind him, he doesn’t like to talk much.”

You let out a small laugh and put out your hand, “My name’s Y/N.”

Gavin shakes your hand firmly and smiles, “So Y/N, what are you doing all the way out here? And with all this stuff?”

Carrying your boxes, you and Gavin walk back to the car and you answer his question. “I’m moving in with my parents, who live a couple hours away. Had a bad fallout with who was soon-to-be my husband so I had to move out as fast as I could.”

“He must have been pretty stupid to let a gal like you go,” Gavin says, putting your boxes in the back of the truck. “I don’t mean to be weird but you’re beautiful.”

You can hear light mumbling coming from the truck but you can’t make out the words and just smile. “Thanks Gavin, I needed that. Even though I had a pretty shit day, at least someone thinks I’m beautiful.”

Gavin wraps his arm around you and pats your back, “Come on now, let’s get in the truck, it’s getting dark and I get real scared of the critters that lurk at night.”

The truck wasn’t really made for three people so you sat between Michael and Gavin, your legs brushing against theirs occasionally. By the time you got to their orchard, it was somewhere around 8 and you were starving. They both help you move your stuff into the house.

Michael whispers something to Gavin who immediately relays it back to you, “You can sleep in Michael’s room since we’re currently redoing the guest bedroom. It’s the first door upstairs on the right.”

You wave your hands at them, protesting, “I’m sorry, I can’t possibly take his bedroom, that’s so inconvenient of me. I can make do with the couch, but thank you for the offer.”

“Y/N, you’re a guest in our household, we can’t let you sleep on the couch! You must understand, hospitality is in our blood. So please, if Michael says it is okay, you must accept!”

It was difficult to argue with them, given the stern look on Gavin’s face, so you humbly accept. “I’ll put my things away then I’ll help with dinner, as a thank you for letting me stay here. I will also pay you for the time I stay here, it’s the least I can do.”

Now it’s Gavin’s turn to protest, “Y/N, we invited you into our house, you don’t have to worry about things like that! We won’t be taking your money, but a little help in the kitchen and maybe with our guest bedroom would suffice.”

“It’s a deal then! I’ll help with your remodeling and I’ll cook too, to repay you both for your kindness.” You smile and proceed to carry your luggage up the stairs when large hands take the bags from yours and walk past you.

Michael opens the door to his room and places the bags down on the floor. You walk in and see how neat and nice it is. You put your backpack down on the chair by his window.

As Michael walks out, you follow him down the steps. “Thank you for carrying my stuff up for me and for letting me stay in your room.”

Michael turns back and nods before walking out of the house. You take that as his way of saying you’re welcome and turn towards the kitchen to help Gavin with dinner. He pulls out some skirt steaks and starts to fry them as you mash some potatoes and chop vegetables.

“So why doesn’t he talk much? Michael, I mean.” You say, throwing in the vegetables to steam.

“I don’t really know,” Gavin flips the steak over, “I know he used to talk a lot, when he lived in the city.”

“He’s not a country boy?” You strain the vegetables and places them in a bowl.

“No, he is. We grew up together and he only ever talked to me and his parents. But when he moved away for college, from the stories I’ve heard, he talked a lot. We all thought he was having a blast. It was a very big surprise to us all when he came back and asked me if he could work on my orchard with me. He hasn’t spoken much since. I think some people just aren’t meant for the city life.” Gavin puts the steaks on three plates and you help him carry them to the table.

“So you got this entire orchard to yourselves? That must be a lot of work to manage for two guys.” You say, bringing the potatoes and vegetables to the dining table.

“I suppose so. We have a few helping hands in the orchard that are very useful, especially around harvest, so that makes life a little easier. We spend most of our days communicating with buyers, making sure they get their fruit so they can chuck them into stores to sell. Michael may not talk much, but he’s pretty good at emails and all that technology stuff, while I’m the person you call if you got a problem with the way our stuff tastes or smells.” Gavin lets out a hearty laugh and you do too as the front door opens and Michael comes back in and sits down with you two.

Your dinner is pretty quiet, since you were starved and ended up eating your food much faster than the boys, making Gavin laugh.

“I’ve never seen a girl scarf down a steak so fast and so elegantly before. You should teach a class, Y/N.”

A light blush forms on your face, “I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten all day. I’ve been on the road since early in the morning.”

“Why were you up so early? Couldn’t your move wait until you were fed?”

You scratch the back of your head and nervously laugh. “I realized I haven’t told anyone but you two that I’m moving back in with my parents. My parents don’t even know, I just made the decision last night and well, here I am.”

Michael looks up at you, concerned. You glance over at Gavin and he makes the same expression, so you decide it would be a weight off your chest if you told someone what happened.

“My now ex-fiancée and I got in a fight yesterday. I don’t really remember how it started, though isn’t that the case with most fights? But we were fighting over something and it got really heated. To the point where we were screaming at each other and then he hit me.” You take in a little breath there and continue. “After he did it, he kept telling me sorry and that he didn’t mean it, but it didn’t matter at that point. I knew what he was capable of doing, that he was capable of hurting me. So I gave him back the ring and I took all my stuff and left. He tried to get me to stay, but I couldn’t. If he could do it once, he would do it again. I couldn’t live with that. It didn’t matter how much he loved me, or how much he promised me he wouldn’t do it again, all that mattered was that I knew I couldn’t live with the possibility of getting hurt again.”

Once you said it, it felt like a weight was lifted off your chest and you sigh in relief. Gavin gets up and opens the fridge. He grabs three beers and hands them to all of us. Lifting his beer up in the air, he says, “Cheers, to Y/N for making the right choice.”

You lifted your beer up and it clashed against Gavin’s and was later joined by Michael. “Thank you. It means a lot to me being able to tell you guys this.”

“Anytime, I wish we could give that guy a taste of his own medicine. Well, screw him! His loss,” Gavin takes a sip of his beer. “You have us now. If someone needs a beating, you know who to call.”

You smile and take a sip of your beer, “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

Once Michael and Gavin finish eating, you take their plates and wash the dishes. Michael helps you dry them and puts them away. When you glance over at the clock, it’s already almost 11 and you let out a little yawn. You say goodnight to Gavin, who was on the phone with an angry client complaining about how the apple they ate wasn’t sweet enough, and then to Michael, who waves to you as you walk up to his room and he settles on the couch. You make it back to Michael’s room and call it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

You lay down on Michael’s bed and marvel at how comfortable it is. You’re asleep in minutes but are jerked awake by the sound of wind rustling against the window. The clock on the wall says it’s 5am so you decide that a good enough time to get up. Rubbing your eyes, you grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and make your way to find a shower. Since it’s still early in the morning, you don’t want to wake anyone up to ask where the shower is so you attempt to search for it in the dark. You quietly open the many doors around the house, most of which are closets, until you managed to find one of the bathrooms. The sun was coming up and filling the room so you decide against turning on the lights. You can hear some soft noises but the wind is now softly pushing against the window so you shrug it off.

Placing your new clothes on the rack, you strip off your clothes and pull open the curtain. It takes you a few moments to realize the tub is already filled, and occupied. A blush creeps up your cheeks as you stare straight at a fully naked Michael. The sun hits his glistening skin and you stand in awe of his body. His eyes open slowly but once he realizes you’re staring right at him, naked, he instinctively gets up. Your eyes run wild for a few seconds before you turn around quickly and start putting your clothes back on.

Once you’re fully clothed, you grab your clothes and say, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were in here. Sorry again for barging in.”

The water squishes around a little bit and you hear Michael get out. He walks straight past you, towel wrapped around his waist. He turns back to gesture for you to drain the tub and then shuts the door. Everything that just happened hit you like a bullet and you stand there, staring at the draining tub, just thinking. Your cheeks are burning hot and your heart is pounding because you’ve never seen someone so beautiful before in your life. You quickly shower and get out, so that you can make breakfast quickly and hopefully apologize again.

As you step out to the kitchen, you see that Michael has already made French toast and laid a piece out for you. He’s sitting on the couch, fully dressed now, watching the morning news. You glance up at Gavin’s bedroom, still shut, and the occasional snore filled the room. You take the plate of toast and walk up to the couch, and were about to opt for a chair but Michael moved over to the other side of the couch. Taking that as a gesture to sit down, you sit and watch the news with Michael in silence. A couple bites into your French toast, a little pot of syrup rolls next to your plate. You looked over at Michael and mouth the words “thank you” and he nods. Pouring some over your toast, every bite is 100 times better now with the syrup.

The last piece of your toast is covered in syrup so your last bite is super sticky and sweet but you loved every bit of it. It was the best breakfast you’ve had in awhile, so you looked over to Michael again, but are taken back a little bit by how close he was to you. His eyes were locked onto yours and he brushed your wet hair back. In seconds, his lips pressed against yours. They were soft and sweet. His mouth lingers on yours before he moves away. He gets up and looks back at you for a split second before walking out of the house. You are left dazed as the news drums on in the background. You have an impulse to follow him but you stop yourself. Feeling your lips, you think about the kiss and how sudden and nice it was. 

“Did Michael make French toast!” Gavin's voice cuts you back into reality and you dart your eyes toward him, nodding. Gavin lets out a happy “hooray!” and runs towards the kitchen. He plops down next to you with a piece of toast. “Michael rarely makes toast, where is he?”

“I don't know,” you reply. “We were eating breakfast together and he just left.”

Gavin, in between bites, says, “Oh, that happens a lot. Michael’s got some built up rage inside him or something, doesn't like to be in the house a lot. Confined spaces get to him, y’know? Like, what's that word…”

“Is he claustrophobic?” 

Gavin gives you a thumbs up since his mouth is filled with syrupy bread and you let out a light laugh at how silly he looked. Grabbing a napkin, you clean up his face a little as he chews. Once the toast is down, he agrees. 

“Yeah, claustrophobic! Ever since he was a kid, he never like being somewhere with closed doors for too long, unless he was asleep or something. Sometimes my ma would catch him sleeping outside in our orchard, I actually think that's how we met. I caught him napping in our orchard when we were kids and we became friends instantly.”

“Do you think he goes outside to sleep?” 

“Maybe, but I think it's mostly for fresh air. He's got a lot on his mind, y’know.” Gavin gets up to pour two cups of coffee, “sugar or cream?”

“Just some sugar, thanks.” When Gavin comes back, you reach out your hand to grab the cup and sip the sweet coffee happily. 

“Let's watch some real tv, the news is just something Michael likes,” Gavin switched over to morning cartoons and you both watch and laugh for a bit together. It was nice having someone like Gavin with you. You never really had someone who was as easy to talk to as Gavin was. 

It was around 10 when Gavin announced it was time to start working on the remodeling. He showed you which walls needed to be painted which color and you started the painting process. It was kind of fun. You painted in silence for a duration of the walls but decided to put on some music halfway into the last wall. Dancing to the beat of your favorite song, you finished the last bit and happily pranced around. 

Your music was cut short by a phone call. You didn't think you could get reception out here. Looking at the caller ID, you sigh and pick up the phone.

“Hello. No, I'm not coming back. Stop calling me. It's over. It was over the moment you laid your hands on me. I said, it's over. Good bye.” You hung up the phone and blocked your ex-fiancee’s number on your phone. You contemplate what to do next and you walk out of the room to see Gavin looking over some numbers at the dining table. 

“Hey Gavin,” you call out from the staircase. 

“Yeah, Y/N?” He turns around to look at you. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed here until my car was fixed?”

Gavin lets out a loud laugh, “well wasn't that what you were gonna do already?”

You scratch the back of your head nervously, “I suppose I thought I was gonna leave right when I dropped off my car, but if it's alright with you, can I stay here a little longer?”

“Fine by me, we could use the extra company, have you finished painting the guest room?”

“The first coat is done, so I'll paint another coat once it's dry and it’ll be all done,” you give him a big thumbs up, which he returns. 

Gavin gestures you to come down and he hands you the statement in his hand, “are ya any good at numbers? We need to know how well our revenue is doing for our government subsidies.” 

You crack your knuckles and take the documents from him, “I'm great at numbers, I used to do people’s taxes.” 

After a short while of calculating, you hand Gavin the finished document. He quickly hugs you to thank you for helping him and you squeeze him back. The door closes and you both turn to see that Michael has returned from his abrupt leave to bring back groceries. He starts to unpack them into the fridge and you and Gavin release from your joyous embrace, ending it with a shared laugh and another thumbs up. 

“If you ever need any more help, I’m yours,” you tell Gavin.

“Then you're welcome to stay here as long as you want Y/N.”

The rest of the day went on normally, lunch then work then dinner then sleep. Michael has yet to interact with you again but at least you finished painting the guest bedroom. When it was finally time to sleep, you plop on the bed and sigh.

“What even happened today? Was it all a dream?” You turn your body over to lay on your back and look up at the ceiling. A blush creeps onto your face as you recall kissing Michael and accidentally seeing him in the shower. You attempt to shake it off before falling asleep. 

Your slumber, however, is interrupted by someone opening your door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently in progress so any suggestions/requests plot-wise are welcome!


End file.
